Every Witch Way Redone
by Ashley Scarlet
Summary: Would you like the show any more if it was rewritten? Well maybe you would. I suck at summaries, but it's way better than the summary.


**Okay so I'm going to admit that I'm not the biggest fan of Every Witch Way. The plot and basic idea are good, but the script could be greatly improved. So this is my spin on things. If I could control how the story went. It's basically the same thing as the show, just written differently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way**

_(No one's POV)  
_

Emma Alonso had never been a normal girl. She had always felt different, out of place. Not to mention the strange things that always happened around her. Once, when she was incredibly happy, butterflies appeared out of nowhere and flew through the halls. She went to the science lab to ask what kind of butterflies they were, only to discover that the science lab hadn't been holding any butterflies, nor had any other butterfly of that kind been seen before

Another time, one of the rare times when she had gotten mad, her teacher's hair turned a scarlet red that looked permanent but was easily removed with water, to Emma's great relief.

And to top it all off, no one at her school liked her. After all the strange things that had happened around her, everyone thought she was cursed, or jinxed, or just plain weird. Emma would always sit alone at lunch, hoping someone would come and join her, but no one ever did.

Emma, although, never let this show to her parents, She didn't want them to worry, or to go to the principal. She always had a smile on her face and always told stories about her great friends. Her dad was easily swayed, her mother, although, not as much. Her mother would always come to Emma's room while she was doing homework, and asked her what was really happening. Emma always felt safe around her mother, and always told her everything, which sometimes resulted in sobs that only her mother could cease. Emma thought that her mother would be with them forever. She was wrong.

On December 17th, 2013, Marie Alonso died in a car accident. Emma was heartbroken and wouldn't speak for weeks. She only ate with much persuasion, and her dad was not much better. Emma no longer had a mother figure. No one to talk to. No one to cry to. Her father could clearly see his daughter was upset, so he bought a house in Miami, Florida and they moved. Emma thought she knew everything about her mother, little did she know, she was about to uncover her mother's biggest secret.

* * *

_(Emma's POV)_

As I took my first step out of my dad's car, I inhaled the smell of the Miami air. Miami seemed so perfect, it felt like I belonged here. I used to live in Iowa, and there is nothing in Iowa. At all. **(A/N: Not to offend anyone who lives in Iowa; my friend used to live there and she said there was nothing there, so I decided to use it in my story)** But Miami just felt different. It felt like I had a new start. I couldn't wait for my first experience!

_SLAM!_

Which apparently was going to be with the pavement as I fell down.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I heard a female voice cry out. As my eyes opened I saw it was a girl about my age with brown eyes, brown hair and a few highlights.

"I think so," I replied; I held my hand out,"I'm Emma, I just moved here."

Instead of shaking my hand, she gave me a head nod, which I accepted just as well.

"The name's Andi," She said. Andi. The name suited her. It was different. Unique.

"You need some help moving in or something?" Andi asks.

"Oh thanks! That would be great!" I tell her and she starts bringing a few of the boxes inside.

I squat down to pick up a box and as I stand up I see someone who catches my particular interest. A boy who looks about my age with brown hair and brown eyes and an adorable smile.

I think I'm going to like it in Miami.

* * *

**Okay so that it the end of Chapter 1. The next chapter will start off where Daniel is holding the stinky socks, and don't worry, the chapters will be much longer. This one is just a bit shorter because I wanted to make sure people wanted to read the story before writing out a complete story line.**

**Review please!**

**"Stay classy darlings," Lulu Antariksa**

**~Pakisani girl is out! PEACE!~**


End file.
